minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Kraugereon
Steven Kraugereon was the homicidal, traitor, psychopathic, sadistic and high percent of narcissist personality version of Steve blockhead (Minecraft default player). He was born in a parallel version of Minecraft called "Evercraft". Evercraft was known as beautiful yet many psychos are roaming and dismantling people for fun. Steven Kraugereon was born in 27th of November 2009 "The year Minecraft was created" and he was cared for by loving parents that he suddenly killed by stabbing for fun and glory. Steven was taken into a psychiatrist named "dr Trayauruso" (the interdimensional self of Dr. Trayaurus). However, Steven chatted the doctor that he wasn't the cause of his parent's death that it was a burglar's fault. Dr. Trayauruso (Who was also a psychopath in secret) invited him into his laboratory and teaches steven to kill people with Sense. However, instead of returning a reply, Steven killed the doctor and escaped the Evercraft where he began to terrorized Minecraft players in secret by wearing a hood known as "Entity 303". But after the hood was removed by one of the "Anti-hacking super organizational directorate" (AHSOD), it was revealed that Steven was behind the hood. However, Steven Killed the AHSOD members by creating a binary made monster called "L.O.R.E" (Large Organism reinforced Engineered) that stomped them to death. Steven then came to Herobrine to tell he had defeated Entity 303. However, when Steven was at the back of Herobrine, He stabbed Herobrine's nape that looked nothing to Herobrine, because of his super durability. Then both fought for their lives while the villagers defended Steven, thinking he was the hero. Then Herobrine Revealed that Steven was all behind the destruction and glitches of Minecraft code. Steven Revealed himself to be innocent, however, everyone was not fooled. Steven was Executed by the Destro-Code (created by Herobrine) that disintegrated him. Steven Was never to rise again. Year 2023 Steven was back from the dead after Herobrine gave him a chance to work for him to kill Notch (Minecraft creator) Steven agreed of defeating Notch just for his release. However, Steven was still a traitor that he absorbed Herobrine's power by using a binary code. Steven then yelled that he is "Angelo the dark side" and he transformed himself to be the new Minecraft god. He then formed allies from other games, calling his terrorist group "Birtheye". Steven then killed His allies so nobody can steal his position. The Others though formed a group called "Resistance" that opposed the ruling of Steven. Then, after the battle of many games, Steven was exiled from Computer and all forms of device forever. Steven was exiled into our world. Steven was given a name "Pedro Stille" because his location of he was now in Philippines. Pedro disguised himself as a woman and used a voice changer to fool the world. He was given a name "Maria Baraua" and he was hated by many women (They think he was the most beautiful one) and after he couldn't take the insults and bullying of women, he killed and ate many women at the Iloilo city. His latest victim "Venice Orduyo" and "Mary jamey" was tortured before being killed in the throat stab. Pedro then came back to Minecraft to have revenge on the one who exiled and hated him. Steven killed all Mojang Employees and all people of Minecraft. Steven laughed as his victims were turned into nothing less by his Code-eraser. Steven is in for the new destruction of other games and other people's lives and families. He then was locked in a IPF(Interdimensional police Forces) prison where he is in maximum security. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Photos